<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brookside by atlantic_penguin2k</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922591">Brookside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantic_penguin2k/pseuds/atlantic_penguin2k'>atlantic_penguin2k</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gunslinger Girl, Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fishing, Fluff, Gen, Mild tearjerker, Unexpected Meeting, making a friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:14:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantic_penguin2k/pseuds/atlantic_penguin2k</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yellow could always escape into the Viridian Forest to relax and enjoy the serenity. Though recently, after a quest to save the boy who saved her a couple years ago became a quest to save humanity, she found herself spending more and more time out in the forest. The events she lived through still linger in her mind, and a small part of her admits that maybe Lance did have a point on the nature on humanity...</p><p>Claes, on the other hand, has issues of her own. As a cyborg rebuilt by the Social Welfare Agency, her memories have been wiped as part of her conditioning. Yet as she tries to enjoy her hobbies, part of her is reminded of someone significant who taught her the very things she enjoys. But no matter how hard she tries, she cannot remember them.</p><p>When the two unexpectedly meet at a bend in the river, they find out they share more they what they initially thought... including finding solace in the simple things in life.</p><p>Takes place shortly after the Yellow Arc in PokéSpe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brookside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Claudio Raballo, this one's for you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> It was a gorgeously clear late February day, and the Viridian forest was as lively as ever. What little snow had come during the winter had already melted, and spring was just around the corner. On a bend in the creek, tucked under an oak tree, a little blonde girl stirred. As she took in the peacefulness of her surroundings, she still couldn’t believe that only a week had passed since she saved Kanto from the egomaniacal Elite Four. </p><p>Checking her fishing line for any bites, she was not disappointed at all by the lack of takers. The patience of fishing was more important to her than the thrill of reeling in a catch. Not to mention sparing the life of an unlucky Magikarp. Instead, she took out her sketch pad and opted to draw her peaceful surroundings. The beauty of an early spring was not something she wanted to miss out on. </p><p> SNAP </p><p> She froze. What was that?! </p><p> SNAP </p><p> There it was again. It was too large to be a little lost Caterpie or a foraging Rattata. But it was also too small to have been one of the rampaging super-Pokémon Team Rocket unleashes a couple years earlier and still roamed the forest today. Instead, it seemed that she was not alone.</p><p> A few meters to her right, the figure finally emerged from the bushes. It was a little girl, not much older than herself, staring out into the river. The newcomer had long black hair and wore a white turtleneck under a bluish-lavender jacket and black pants. A brown scarf was wrapped around her neck, and a pair of glasses adorned her face, giving her a stoic appearance. For the longest time, she simply stared out across the water. Was she lost, or perhaps deep in thought? It was time to find out.</p><p> “Hey!!”</p><p> The mystery girl nearly jumped. Had she not noticed her all along?</p><p> “Are you lost? Are looking for the way back to town?”</p><p> She didn’t respond immediately. When she finally spoke, her voice was simple and direct; vaguely reminiscent of a fictional cyborg.</p><p> “I was... remembering something. Or at least I tried to.”</p><p> “Oh... here, come sit down. It’s much easier than standing.”</p><p> The stranger wordlessly complied after a brief pause. She settled a couple meters from the blonde girl, leaning back against the trunk of an elm tree. The blonde girl decided this would be the perfect time to introduce herself.</p><p> “My name is Yellow, by the way. What’s yours?”</p><p> The mysterious girl turned to make eye contact for the first time. And for a split second, Yellow thought she saw the faintest traces of a smile.</p><p> “Claes.”</p><p> *   *   * </p><p> For some time afterwards, the two of them simply sit by the stream, enjoying the sound of running water and the gentle rustling of trees in the wind. Claes wasn't the most the talkative type, as she hadn't spoken since introducing herself. Which was fine by Yellow, who was also content in enjoying the serenity of the forest. Though eventually, even she grew restless from the silence, and tried to make small talk. But her efforts to getting to know Claes better weren't very successful; she'd been oddly cagy about where she came from or what her family was like. Until... </p><p> "Do you like to fish?" </p><p> That caught her attention. Perking up ever so slightly, Claes spoke up. </p><p> "Si, I do sometimes. Whenever I'm free from my duties at The Agency. </p><p> There it was again. The mysterious "Agency" that Yellow never heard of. What little Claes told her of it resembled a school or dormitory, with a vegetable garden that she tended to. All her friends lived there, as well as their <em>Fratello</em>, or 'Big Brother'. What exactly did they do there Claes refused to talk about it. Yellow didn't want to her new friend to run off, so she tried her best to not pry any further.</p><p> "I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting to find someone else out here, so I only have one rod." </p><p> "It's OK, I wasn't in the mood to go fishing anyway." She her legs up to her chest and hugged them close. "Did you catch anything so far?" </p><p> "No... I'm not using bait, though. That might be why!" </p><p> Claes hummed in agreement, still staring out across the river. Yellow continued.</p><p> "My Uncle taught me how to fish. He told me that a fancy, expensive rod like all the sport fishers use is no better than a simple rod like this one. Patience is far more important than what kind of rod or bait you use. That, and knowing <em>where</em> to fish. What about you? Who taught you how to fish?" </p><p> Claes didn't respond. At first, Yellow thought she asked something that she shouldn't have again. But when she looked over, she was surprised that Claes was on the verge of tearing up. Lips trembling, eyes watering, Claes muttered something Yellow could just barely make out. </p><p> "...why?" </p><p> "Huh?" </p><p> "Why can't I remember? Someone so important to me I should remember them, but I don't!!" </p><p> Yellow was getting nervous now. She didn't mean to set her off like this, but how could she have known? "I'm sorry, but-" </p><p> Claes gently wept. She couldn't hold it in anymore. The gnawing emptiness and hole in her life had bothered her for too long now. Yellow reached out, but her hand dropped flutily. She may have the ability to read the minds of Pokémon and mend their wounds with a gentle caress, but humans were another story. Instead, she crawled a little closer and wrapped an arm around her new friends shoulder. Pulling her close, she offered what little support she could as the strange girl wept. </p><p> "I can't remember... I can't remember..." </p><p> How or why she couldn't remember her significant partner was beyond Yellow. Claes didn't mention having a <em>fratello</em> of her own. Did she have one in the past but, for some reason, he went away? Was that who she was trying to remember? It didn't matter right now, as helping Claes came first.</p><p> "Hey... it's OK. I'm here for you..." </p><p> She comforted the cyborg girl for a little longer, just enough for the tears to stop. As her sobs gently calmed down, Yellow spoke some more. </p><p> "I may not know who this special person was... but I do know that they must've cared about you very much. Even though they may be gone, their proof of their love still remains with you. Every time you go fishing or tend your garden, it's because of them. This is the life they wanted you live, so honor their memory by living your life." </p><p> Amazingly, her words had a visible effect on her. Claes wiped the tears off her face and took a few deep breaths. She looked into Yellow's eyes one last time and smiled gently. </p><p> "...thank you..." </p><p> *   *   * </p><p> Yellow opened her eyes. The bright morning sunlight shone on her, and she yawned quietly. Suddenly, it hit her. She was in the exact same position she woke up in earlier. Frantically looking around, she came to a sudden realization. </p><p> Claes was gone. </p><p> The last thing she remembered was her thanking Yellow after comforting her. Had she dozed off by accident again? If so, how long ago was that? Where did Claes go? </p><p> Then she noticed her surroundings again. Rattata foraged around in the bushes, Pidgeys were taking flight above the trees, Caterpie climbed up and down the tree trunks, an occasional Magikarp leapt from the river... </p><p> None of that was taking place in her chat with Claes. That left Yellow with an unsettling question... </p><p> <em>Was it all a dream?!</em> </p><p> It made her sad thinking a girl like Claes was simply a figment of her imagination. She seemed like such an interesting person, too. However, she was positive that there were still plenty of people with interesting stories in the real world; she just needed a chance to get to know them. </p><p> With that, Yellow collected her belongings and left to return home. </p><p> *   *   * </p><p> Claes woke up with tears drying on her face. </p><p> She took a moment to ascertain her surroundings. She was no longer in a forest, but on her bed, in her dorm, back at the Social Welfare Agency. Her encounter with the nice blonde girl had been nothing more than a dream. </p><p> With the early morning sun shining through her bedroom window, it was time to begin another day. Wiping off the remaining tears, Claes crawled out of bed. As she began her daily routine, her thoughts wandered back to the significant person that she could no longer remember... </p><p>...and to Yellow as well. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I first found out about Gunslinger Girl through the collab with Girl's Frontline back in October. A very sobering story, but still really good. </p><p>I wrote this story mainly to get used to writing both PokéSpe and GSG characters. I specifically chose Yellow and Claes because I thought their shared hobbies would make them most likely to connect. However, this may not be the last time they see each other...</p><p>Next chapter for Encounters will be out in the next couple of weeks.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>